Your Husband? Your Wife?
by Kimikimjae
Summary: Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak sengaja bertemu, tapi mereka langsung bercinta serta menghabiskan malam yang panjang saat itu juga. Pertemuan mereka yang tidak disengaja itu membawa mereka untuk sadar dalam masalah yang sebenarnya. YunJae genderswitch. DLDR.
1. Chapter 16A

**Terimakasih buat semua pembaca yang masih mau menunggu dan mengikuti cerita ini. Sekali lagi, aku berterimakasih pada kalian semua. Tanpa kalian, cerita ini bukanlah apa-apa.**

Buat para guest, bila kalian mengkritik dengan cara yang pedas, aku hanya mengambil kritikan yang kalian berikan dan intropeksi diri, sementara cara salah yang kalian lakukan, tidak terlalu aku pikirkan. Karena pada dasarnya, niat kalian adalah mengkritik walaupun dengan cara yang salah.

.

.

.

**Warning!**

GS story.

Fem!Jaejoong.

Pairing YunJae. Slight!SeungJae.

.

.

.

Tidak suka?

Jangan baca!^^

Masih nekat baca?

Kalau begitu, siapa yang mempersulit diri sendiri?^^

Terimakasih banyak!^o^)r~~

.

.

.

**Chapter 16A**

Pagi itu, Jaejoong bangun terlalu cepat. Matanya terbuka begitu saja padahal tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Saat ia menoleh ke jam kecil yang ada di atas nakas samping tempat tidur, jarum masih menunjukkan angka 5. Biasanya ia akan terbangun pukul 6, menyiapkan segalanya seperti sarapan, pakaian Yunho, dan yang jelas semua itu dilakukannya sebelum Yunho bangun.

Sudah tiga bulan sejak pernikahannya dengan Yunho. Sejauh ini tidak ada hal besar atau apapun yang terjadi. Mereka juga jarang bertengkar atau berdebat, bahkan nyaris tidak pernah, mungkin karena sebelum menikah hubungan mereka sudah lebih jauh dan mereka pun sudah tinggal bersama. Jadi hari-hari yang mereka jalani setelah menikah hanya lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya, mensahkan hubungan keduanya dimata hukum dan agama.

Jaejoong terduduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran ranjang.

Yunho masih terlelap di sampingnya. Tidak terusik sama sekali dengan gerakan yang dibuat Jaejoong barusan.

Jaejoong mendesah, dan melihat ke sekeliling. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sepagi ini. Masih terlalu pagi untuk memasak makanan, dan masih terlalu pagi menelepon anak-anaknya untuk bangun. Yang ada Seunghyun akan mengamuk jika ia mengganggu dipagi buta seperti sekarang.

"kenapa sudah bangun?"

Jaejoong terkesiap saat tangan kekar Yunho memeluk pinggangnya.

"kau sudah bangun? Tidurlah lagi. Ini masih terlalu pagi." Jaejoong mengusap tangan Yunho yang ada di tubuhnya seolah sedang menimang anaknya yang terbangun ditengah malam dan menyuruhnya untuk terlelap kembali.

Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah tampan Yunho. Kemudian ia menjawab, "kau pikir aku Joon dan Hanna? Yang bisa kau suruh tidur lagi jika belum waktunya bangun?"

"padahal aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, ya sudah kalau kau memang ingin terjaga sampai nanti. Tidak ada masalah apapun bagiku."

Yunho langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan mengangkangi tubuh kecil Jaejoong yang berada di bawahnya. Dengan kedua lututnya yang menahan berat tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa tubuh Jaejoong sepenuhnya.

Sementara Jaejoong sudah membulatkan kedua mata besarnya karena tindakan Yunho barusan.

"kau mau apa?" tanya Jaejoong berupura-pura tidak mengerti dan melemparkan senyuman penuh arti padanya.

Kedua tangan Yunho menyangga di bagian kepala ranjang yang ada di belakang Jaejoong, sementara wajahnya sendiri hanya berjarak sedikit saja dari wajah istri cantiknya itu.

"kau tidak pernah mendengar istilah _morning_ seks?"

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir, kemudian ia tertawa keras setelahnya.

"pernah. Jadi kau ingin melakukannya?"

"Mm.."

"kau beberapa jam lagi bekerja. Tidak takut kelelahan?"

"tidak. Kau lupa kalau kita bercinta, kau lah yang selalu kelelahan. Jangan meremehkan Jung Yunho, sayang."

"aku tidak meremehkanmu. Tapi aku hanya khawatir, karena kali ini semangatku sangat berbeda dari biasanya."

Jaejoong langsung meraup bibir Yunho dan mendominasi ciuman. Yunho hampir tersedak saat menerima serangan mendadak dari Jaejoong. Ia memegangi tengkuk Jaejoong, dan berusaha mengimbangi. Tapi gerakan Jaejoong tidak bisa Yunho lawan, dan akhirnya Yunho hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang diinginkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menciumi bibir suaminya dan menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam sana. Saat Yunho menggigiti bibir bawahnya, Jaejoong tidak mau kalah. Ia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan balas melumat bibir atas Yunho dengan agresif.

Dengan tergesa-gesa dan sangat menggebu, Jaejoong terus menghisap, melumat dan menghabisi mulut Yunho. Ia menarik tengkuk Yunho, dan menekan kepala Yunho agar melakukan lebih. Ia merasa belum puas, Yunho harus menciumnya lebih dari ini. Ia menginginkan ciuman yang panas. Kalau bibir Yunho diibaratkan permen, mungkin bibir itu sudah lenyap sedaritadi karena dikunyah habis oleh Jaejoong.

Ditengah ciumannya Yunho tersenyum lebar.

"hei, tenanglah. Kenapa terburu-buru? Tidak akan ada yang merebutku. Kau bertingkah seolah di belakangku ada wanita lain yang menunggu giliran untuk kucium."

Jaejoong melepaskan tautan bibirnya, dan sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yunho.

"apa katamu? Kata-katamu terlalu meninggi. Aku sedang sangat bersemangat saat ini. Bukankah ini semua karena usulmu yang mengatakan _morning_ seks?" tangan lentik Jaejoong mulai gatal dan menjelajahi daerah perut Yunho terus mengarah ke daerah pangkal paha Yunho, dan mengusap sebuah gundukan yang masih tertutupi kain di bawah sana. Ia melanjutkan,

"Kurasa karena kita melakukannya saat pagi hari setelah bangun tidur, tenagaku lebih kuat dari sebelum tidur Yunho sayang." Jaejoong tertawa, dan kembali menciumi bibir hati Yunho.

Jaejoong berguling, dan menjatuhkan tubuh Yunho di sebelahnya. Ia mulai menaiki tubuh kekar Yunho dan menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya di dada sang suami. Ia tersenyum nakal, dan berniat menggoda Yunho.

Perlahan, ia mulai membuka satu persatu kancing piyama yang dikenakan Yunho. Setelah semua kancing piyama terbuka, tangan Jaejoong menggerayangi seluruh bagian dada Yunho yang sangat berbentuk.

Lagi-lagi Yunho tertawa geli.

"baiklah, baiklah. Kuizinkan kau melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Kuizinkan kau mendominasinya kali ini."

"aku tidak membutuhkan izinmu. Kalaupun kau tidak mengizinkan, aku tetap akan melakukannya dan memaksa."

Jaejoong melepaskan lengan piyama Yunho, dan ia mulai beringsut turun. Untuk membuka celana Yunho.

"bukankah terlalu cepat?"

"diamlah!"

Yunho sudah tidak mengenakan apapun sementara Jaejoong sendiri masih mengenakan pakaiannya.

Jaejoong kembali menaiki perut Yunho dan menggoda suaminya. Ia mengelus kejantanan Yunho yang ternyata sudah tegak. Ia menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, mulai mengurut benda itu dengan gerakan yang erotis.

"Ahh.. Jaejoong! Ah!"

Tapi hanya sampai disitu, Jaejoong menarik tangannya dan tidak melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Mata Yunho membesar dan ia berniat protes. Namun saat melihat Jaejoong yang mulai membuka pakaiannya, ia jadi terdiam dan memilih untuk memperhatikan. Istrinya sudah membuka pakaian atasnya, dan di dadanya hanya tersisa sebuah bra bewarna biru muda. Jaejoong menggapai pengait yang ada di punggungnya, dan akhirnya tubuh atasnya sudah terbuka semua.

Yunho memperhatikan kedua buah dada istrinya sedikit lebih lama. Ia mengamati, dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh salah satu benda favoritnya itu. Sambil memilin lembut puncak payudara Jaejoong yang sudah mengeras, Yunho bergumam.

"kupikir payudaramu ini semakin membesar sayang."

"benarkah?" Jaejoong yang tadinya tengah memperhatikan wajah Yunho yang menikmati buah dadanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada dadanya sendiri. Membesar? Apakah aku harus senang dengan kenyataan itu? Pikirnya.

"kenapa kau bisa berpikir kalau benda ini semakin besar?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

Dahi Yunho mengkerut bingung, "tentu saja. Aku yang menikmati ini setiap hari, jadi kalau ada perubahan tentu saja aku menyadarinya."

Jaejoong manggut-manggut pertanda ia paham apa yang dijelaskan Yunho.

Sementara Yunho tengah asik menggerayangi dada Jaejoong, tanpa sadar Jaejoong lupa kalau awalnya ia ingin mendominasi permainan ini.

"Aw!"

Jaejoong menjerit saat Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya dan membalikkan keadaan sehingga kini Jaejoong lah yang di bawah, dan Yunho berada di atas, bersiap untuk bertempur.

Jaejoong sempat memberengut sebentar, lalu ia memberikan titah kepada Yunho, "tidak apa. Asalkan kau harus lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Aku menginginkan yang luar biasa saat ini."

"jangan menyesal ya?"

"tidak akan menyesal." Jawab Jaejoong mantap.

Yunho menunduk dan mulai menciumi istrinya lagi. Karena pakaian atas Jaejoong sudah terbuka, ia jadi punya mainan baru setelah daritadi hanya berciuman saja. Tangan besarnya meremas dada Jaejoong dan memainkan puncaknya yang begitu imut menurut Yunho. Ia sangat gemas, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar telah mencubiti dan memilin benda mungil itu.

Yunho membuka celana dalam Jaejoong, dan menurunkan benda itu menggunakan kedua kakinya yang ada di bawah sana.

Jaejoong tersentak saat ada sesuatu yang menyundul perutnya.

"apa itu?"

"apa lagi? Tentu saja benda kesayanganmu, Jaejoong sayang."

"keras sekali."

Yunho terus menciumi bibir merah Jaejoong dan melumatnya dengan gerakan lembut. Sesekali mengecupnya, dan kembali melumat lagi dengan permainan lidah di antara keduanya.

Sementara di bawah sana, Yunho sedang berusaha memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri sempurna dengan bantuan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

Baru kepalanya saja yang masuk, Jaejoong sudah merasakan ada sesuatu yang sedang berusaha memasukinya. Tapi ia menahannya, dan hanya fokus pada bibir Yunho. Ia berharap Yunho segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Ah!"

Jaejoong menjerit saat Yunho melesakkan kejantanannya yang besar dan panjang itu begitu saja. Lubang kewanitaannya terasa penuh dan menghangat karena adanya kejantanan Yunho di dalam sana.

"aku bergerak sekarang?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil memejamkan mata.

Yunho mulai mengangkat pinggulnya dan bergerak perlahan mengeluarkan kejantanannya kemudian memasukkannya kembali. Ia terus melakukan kegiatan itu berulang-ulang. Sampai semakin lama gerakannya semakin cepat, dan ujung kejantanannya menabrak sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong menjerit keenakan.

"lebih cepat Yunho~ ya, tolong disana. Terus. Lebih cepat Yunho! Disana! Ah!"

Jaejoong meracau tidak jelas dan meminta Yunho untuk mempercepat gerakannya. Yunho hanya menuruti dan menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat. Ranjang yang mereka tempati ikut berderit dan berguncang karena kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan. Yunho terus menghujam lubang kewanitaan Jaejoong dengan sangat keras dan semakin tidak terkendali. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Nafas keduanya terengah, tidak ada percakapan seperti sebelumnya. Jaejoong berusaha mengatur nafasnya, sementara Yunho masih belum puas. Kemudian Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk dipangkuannya dengan kejantanannya yang masih tertanam di lubang kewanitaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit kaget dan melihat wajah Yunho yang ada di depannya.

"tidak masalah bukan? Kau yang memintanya."

"lakukan saja, jangan terlalu banyak memperingatiku Jung Yunho."

"kau harus bergerak."

"aku mengerti."

Jaejoong mulai memeluk leher Yunho, sementara kedua tangan Yunho menggenggam pinggang rampingnya dan berusaha membantu Jaejoong untuk bergerak naik turun. Ia mulai bergerak dan menunggangi Yunho.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergerak naik dan turun. Yunho menyukai gerakan ini. Dengan tubuh Jaejoong yang berada di atasnya, kedua kaki istrinya yang melingkar di pinggangnya membuat lubang Jaejoong jadi mengetat dan menghisap habis penisnya dengan cukup kuat.

Kedua buah dada Jaejoong yang ikut bergoyang di depan wajahnya, membuat Yunho jadi gemas dan menginginkan benda itu berada di mulutnya. Yunho mulai menghisap puting susu milik Jaejoong. Ia memainkan lidahnya disana, dan mengulumnya dengan sangat nikmat. Sementara Jaejoong bersusah payah bergerak, ia malah sibuk sendiri dengan 'menyusu'.

Mereka terus bergerak dan tidak berhenti sampai satu jam kedepan.

.

.

.

Setelah tadi mereka bercinta dengan sangat panas dan tidak seperti biasa, Yunho langsung memejamkan matanya kembali, seolah ingin tidur, menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang tadi mereka buat.

"jangan tidur. Kau haus berangkat kerja jam delapan nanti Yunho. Kau pasti kesiangan kalau memilih tidur sekarang."

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6:30. Walaupun dengan waktu yang singkat, mereka melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

"tidak ada sarapan pagi ini." Jaejoong memperingati.

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Yunho, ia tetap memejamkan mata dan hanya mendengarkan semua perkataan Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kecil.

Jaejoong menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Ia hendak mandi dan membersihkan diri. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia teringat kalau belum menelepon kedua anaknya pagi ini. Jaejoong pun mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor telepon rumah Seunghyun.

"mommy!" teriak Hanna dengan riang di ujung sana.

"sedang apa sayang?"

Sambil terpejam, Yunho masih dapat mendengar Jaejoong yang tengah menelepon. Istrinya memang rutin menelepon kedua anaknya setiap pagi. Bahkan setelah bercinta dan menguras banyak tenaga beberapa saat yang lalu pun, Jaejoong tetap mengingat anaknya dan menelepon. Yunho menyukai sifat penyayang dan perhatian Jaejoong. Yunho pun berguling ke samping dan merubah posisi tidurannya sambil tetap memejamkan mata.

"sedang sarapan, mom."

"Joon? Ayah kalian?"

"daddy dan Joon juga sedang sarapan. Sebentar lagi kami akan berangkat sekolah."

"tidak ada masalah disana bukan?"

Hanna menggeleng, walaupun tidak dapat dilihat oleh Jaejoong. "tidak ada mom."

"kalian sarapan apa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"roti dengan selai."

"roti?"

"ya, tadi malam daddy membelinya di supermarket karena sereal yang kemarin mommy belikan sudah habis. Dihabiskan Joon saat ia menonton pada malam hari."

"Apakah penting kau mengatakan itu pada mommy?!"

"tapi mom memang bertanya!"

Terdengar sedikit perdebatan Joon dan Hanna disana, Jaejoong hanya tertawa dan berusaha melerai, "sudahlah. Tidak perlu berdebat. Katakan pada Joon kalau mommy tidak marah. Hati-hati sekolahnya sayang, belajar yang benar."

"iya mom!" Hanna mengangguk dan menawari Joon, "kau ingin bicara pada mom juga?"

Namun Joon hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum, "tidak. Katakan saja pada mom aku mencintainya!"

"mom, aku tutup dulu ya? Kami berdua mencintai mommy, saranghae!~"

"nado~"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menutup sambungan telepon, kemudian meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke tempat semula.

Baru saja akan berdiri dan melangkah ke kamar mandi, tiba-tiba saja perut Jaejoong terasa naik dan akan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Ia merasa mual luar biasa. Ia pun cepat-cepat berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya yang daritadi memberontak ingin keluar.

Hanya cairan bening, tidak ada apapun karena pagi ini Jaejoong memang belum ada makan apa-apa.

Jaejoong memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin wastafel. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia merasa sangat mual dan kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya, namun tetap tidak ada apapun yang keluar. Mendadak ia merasa sangat pusing, dan pandangannya mengabur. Ia memanggil Yunho dengan nada yang sangat lemah.

"Yunho.." namun karena suaranya yang sangat pelan, Yunho tidak bisa mendengar.

Sementara Yunho yang sedang tiduran di atas tempat tidur, sedikit terganggu saat tadi Jaejoong ke kamar mandi dengan berlari, dan mendengar suara Jaejoong yang tengah muntah-muntah di dalam sana.

Yunho mendudukkan diri dan memanggil Jaejoong, bertanya apa yang terjadi, tapi tidak ada jawaban apapun dari istrinya itu.

Setelah mendengar suara benturan yang keras dari dalam kamar mandi, barulah Yunho beranjak dengan buru-buru dan memeriksa.

"Jaejoong!"

Tubuh Jaejoong sudah tergeletak di atas lantai dingin kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan mondar mandir di depan UGD. Baiklah, tidak apa bila hari ini ia tidak bekerja. Pihak kantor nya juga sudah percaya padanya, dan mengerti bila dirinya sudah meminta izin untuk tidak bekerja. Pihak kantor Yunho pasti menyangka kalau pagi ini sakit maagnya sedang menyerang.

Ia hanya mengenakan kaos hitam dan celana olahraga bewarna biru dan sendal jepit yang biasa digunakannya di rumah. Dan tadi sebelum memanggil ambulan, Yunho juga hanya memakaikan Jaejoong pakaian seadanya dan layak sebelum diangkut oleh para petugas yang kurang lebih ada pria semua.

Yunho sangat gelisah. Sudah dua puluh menit Jaejoong di dalam, dan sampai saat ini belum juga ada kabar. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Jaejoong? Mereka baru saja selesai bercinta, dan istrinya itu langsung pingsan di kamar mandi. Membuatnya jadi memikirkan banyak hal. Apakah karena mereka yang baru saja bercinta? Atau, apakah karena dirinya terlalu kasar? Tapi biasanya tidak terjadi apapun, lalu ada apa sebenarnya dengan keadaan Jaejoong sekarang? Lagipula bukan hanya keinginannya saja untuk bermain dengan kasar, Jaejoong juga menginginkan itu.

Banyak spekulasi yang ada di pikiran Yunho. Ia tidak tau yang mana yang benar, dan apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya bisa menebak sebelum dokter memberitau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"keluarga Kim Jaejoong?" panggil salah seorang perawat yang baru keluar.

"iya, saya disini." Yunho bergegas mendatangi perawat itu, "bagaimana keadaan istri saya? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia pingsan?"

Bukannya segera menjawab perawat muda itu malah tersenyum, "istri anda tidak apa-apa tuan. Dia hanya kelelahan karena kegiatan kalian tadi pagi."

Seketika wajah Yunho langsung memerah saat perawat itu mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya dikatakan secara gamblang. Kenapa pula si perawat ini bisa tau apa yang mereka lakukan tadi pagi?

"sebaiknya anda masuk saja ke dalam, karena disana ada dokter yang akan menjelaskan selengkapnya. Mari saya antarkan."

Dengan perasaan yang masih malu setengah mati, Yunho pun mengikuti perawat itu dan masuk ke ruang UGD menuju dimana Jaejoong berada. Yunho langsung berlari saat melihat Jaejoong yang sudah sadar dan terlihat sangat pucat.

Disana juga ada dokter wanita yang sedang mencatat sesuatu, kemudian menyerahkannya pada perawat yang tadi mengantarkan Yunho.

"dokter, apa yang terjadi dengan istri saya?" Yunho bertanya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong yang sudah membuka matanya dengan sayu. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Jaejoong, dan terasa dingin disana. Yunho semakin khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya.

"baik anda maupun istri anda pasti tidak tau. Istri anda sedang hamil tiga minggu tuan. Jadi, dia mudah kelelahan. Dan saran saya, untuk waktu dekat ini kalian jangan melakukan hubungan suami istri dulu. Dan kalaupun tetap ingin melakukannya, tolong dengan hati-hati dan pelan."

Dokter itu bersuara dan berkata dengan sangat cepat serta jelas. Yunho masih bisa menangkap perkataan dokter itu.

"hanya itu saja. Tidak ada hal lain yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tidak ada obat apapun yang akan saya berikan, karena nyonya sedang hamil. Jika nyonya Jaejoong sudah merasa lebih baik, dia sudah boleh langsung pulang dan beristirahat di rumah."

"tolong diperbanyak konsumsi vitamin dan susu hamil, untuk meningkatkan stamina nyonya agar tidak mudah kelelahan. Pola makannya juga tolong diatur. Itu saja, saya permisi tuan." Dokter wanita itu berlalu dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Setelah kepergian dokter itu, Yunho hanya terfokus pada Jaejoong.

"kau hamil?" tanyanya lagi pada istrinya seolah belum mempercayai perkataan dokter tadi.

"benarkah kau hamil?" Yunho mulai sumringah dan tertawa. Ia mengambil tangan Jaejoong dan menciuminya.

"ya tuhan. Aku senang sekali. Kenapa selama ini kau tidak tau kalau kau sedang hamil? Apakah tidak ada gejalanya?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir, "Mm, kurasa ada beberapa kali dipagi hari aku mual dan muntah-muntah. Tapi aku tidak berpikir kalau aku sedang hamil."

Lagi-lagi Yunho tertawa, "bodoh. Ini bukan kehamilan pertamamu, kenapa kau tidak peka. Dan kita malah melakukannya dengan sangat brutal tadi pagi sehingga kau pingsan. Kau tau? Aku sangat malu tadi saat perawat itu tau apa yang kita lakukan sampai kau bisa pingsan seperti itu."

Jaejoong hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Ia sudah tidak merasa pusing lagi. Dan rasanya, ia ingin tiduran di ranjang saja satu hari ini, tidak melakukan apapun. Karena tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemas.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan haru. Istri yang sangat dicintainya ini akan memberikannya satu orang anak lagi. Setidaknya bila Joon dan Hanna belum tinggal bersama mereka, tak lama lagi akan ada seseorang lainnya yang akan meramaikan tempat tinggal mereka berdua.

"ada apa dengan Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong tersentak saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya itu. Suara mantan suaminya. Choi Seunghyun?

"Yunho, kenapa pula dia sampai bisa tau apa yang terjadi padaku?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tajam, dan menuntut penjelasan bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Seunghyun tadi.

"Em, itu.." Yunho terlihat bingung akan menjawab apa, "saat kau pingsan tadi, aku sangat panik Jaejoong. Aku merasa harus menelepon seseorang, dan akhirnya aku malah menelepon dia. Jangan marah! Dia tiba-tiba saja menjadi orang yang aku pikirkan untuk ditelepon karena di belakangnya ada anak-anak kita."

"tapi jangan beritau anak-anak kalau aku masuk UGD."

"tidak akan."

"jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong?" tanya Seunghyun pada Yunho, karena merasa Jaejoong tidak akan menanggapinya. Sebelumnya, saat pesta pernikahan, dan saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu, Jaejoong tidak seperti ini. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa Jaejoong menjadi sensitif? Oh, oh! Apakah dia..

"dia ternyata hamil. Kami belum tau. Dan tadi pagi pingsan karena merasa pusing." Hanya sampai disitu, Yunho tidak mungkin mengatakan lebih.

"ternyata benar." Gumam Seunghyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"apanya yang benar?" tanya Yunho.

"tidak."

Seunghyun sudah menduga kalau Jaejoong sedang hamil, karena ia masih ingat dengan benar, saat hamil pertama dulu, Jaejoong menjadi sangat sensitif. Tapi tidak mungkin akan dijelaskannya hal itu pada Yunho.

Ia kemudian tersenyum dan memandang Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat pucat. "kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Selamat atas kehamilanmu. Istirahat yang cukup Jaejoong."

"Mm." Jaejoong bergumam dan hanya tersenyum seadanya menanggapi perkataan Seunghyun.

"setidaknya dia tidak apa-apa. Aku merasa lega. Aku permisi dulu, Yunho."

"iya, maafkan aku yang sudah merepotkanmu sampai datang kemari."

"tidak masalah."

Seunghyun pun sudah pergi dan kedatangannya hanya sebentar saja, hanya untuk memastikan keadaan Jaejoong.

"ternyata dia masih sangat mencintaimu. Begitu aku meneleponnya, dia langsung berlari kesini. Padahal dia sedang bekerja." Ujar Yunho begitu saja, ketika Seunghyun sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang-panjang dan menghembuskannya, "itulah kenapa aku sangat heran ketika melihatnya datang. Dan aku sangat bingung kenapa kau sampai bisa meneleponnya, Yunho."

"refleks. Aku melakukannya tanpa sengaja sayang. Sudahlah, toh dia tidak merugikan kita. Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan, kau jangan terlalu membencinya. Dia sudah tidak sekejam dulu, dan sudah bisa bersikap dewasa."

"kau selalu saja membelanya. Berulang-ulang mengatakan hal itu sampai aku hafal kata-kata yang akan kau lontarkan berikutnya. Padahal maksudku adalah untuk menjaga perasaanmu. Seunghyun mantan suamiku, orang yang hidup denganku selama bertahun-tahun, aku sengaja menghindari pertemuan kalian berdua, berpikir agar kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak, sungkan, atau bahkan cemburu. Kalau kau tidak keberatan bertemu dengannya terus menerus, ya sudah, menikah saja kau dengan Choi Seunghyun!"

Yunho membuka mulutnya, dan berniat akan menjawab. Namun ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Maksudnya pun juga bukan ingin membela, tapi berusaha memberikan pengertian pada istrinya agar tidak terlalu membenci Seunghyun. Tidak baik bila terlalu membenci seseorang. Dan orang itu pun sudah berubah. Tapi Jaejoong malah memberikan alasan seperti itu. Bahkan menyuruhnya untuk menikah dengan Seunghyun. Yang benar saja.

Jaejoong memasang wajah cemberut dan berguling ke arah lain, membelakangi Yunho.

Yunho hanya bisa tertawa tanpa suara dengan sikap Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat kekanakan. Mungkin ini karena efek kehamilan.

.

.

.

**Silahkan dilanjut, ke chapter 16B x))~~**


	2. Chapter 16B

**Chapter 16B**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Masa kehamilan bulan pertama:**

**ngidam~**

Jaejoong menguap lebar dan segera saja ia sudah tersadar sepenuhnya. Terdengar suara berisik dari luar kamar. Sepertinya Yunho sedang berusaha untuk membuat sarapan lagi, setelah kemarin ia mencoba untuk membuat sarapan juga, namun hasilnya hanyalah telur mata sapi yang bewarna coklat kehitaman. Ujung-ujungnya, Jaejoong hanya meminum susu hamil yang disiapkan Yunho untuk mengisi perut dipagi hari, agar tidak terlalu mual. Dan Yunho sendiri memakan satu telur lainnya yang baik, Jaejoong sengaja mengalah karena Yunho tidak mungkin tidak sarapan.

Jaejoong bukannya sengaja bermalas-malasan hanya karena sedang hamil. Tapi Yunho yang memaksa Jaejoong untuk tidak boleh kelelahan dan harus banyak-banyak istirahat.

Akhirnya Jaejoong menyibak selimut dan turun dari ranjang. Guna melihat keadaan dapur, dan berdoa semoga saja suaminya itu tidak menghancurkan dapur tempatnya mengadu kasih dengan masakan selama ini.

Ah, ia teringat kalau belum menelepon anak-anaknya pagi ini. Saat ia mengambil ponsel, ada sebuah pesan baru dan ia pun langsung membacanya.

Pesan dari Seunghyun.

'**anak-anak baru saja aku antarkan ke sekolah. Aku sudah memberitau mereka kalau kau sedang hamil, dan mereka sangat antusias. Mereka akan mengerti kalau kau akan jarang menelepon mereka setelah ini. Lain kali aku akan mengantar mereka ke tempatmu, kau tidak perlu kemari selama hamil.'**

Jaejoong mendecih, Seunghyun mengambil tindakan terlebih dulu dan memberitau kedua anaknya sebelum dirinya ataupun Yunho yang memberitau. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum. Kalau Seunghyun memberitau anak-anak tentang kehamilannya, berarti dia tidak menutupi apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya kepada Joon dan Hanna, dan Jaejoong merasa cukup akan hal itu. Yunho selalu benar, tidak perlu terlalu membenci Seunghyun. Lagipula saat ini ia tidak membenci Seunghyun. Sudah sangat lama. Yunho saja yang selalu beranggapan kalau ia masih menyimpan dendam dan marah pada mantan suaminya itu.

Jaejoong sudah sampai di ruang makan yang bersatu dengan dapur. Ia masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya, tapi sebelum berjalan ke dapur Jaejoong sudah gosok gigi dan cuci muka.

Yunho yang sudah rapi dengan kemejanya berbalik saat menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong.

"kau sudah bangun? Aku hanya menyiapkan roti biasa dan selai stroberi juga coklat. Aku sudah membuatkan susu untukmu. Dan ini, teh untukku sendiri. Ayo kita sarapan."

Yunho terdengar sangat riang dan menggeser kursi untuk memulai acara sarapan mereka. Jaejoong menuruti perkataan Yunho dan menunggu Yunho yang sedang mengoleskan selai stroberi di selembar roti untuk dirinya.

Awalnya Jaejoong hendak protes, ia bukan bayi yang segala sesuatunya harus dibantu, tapi akhirnya ia memilih diam, dan memilih untuk tidak merusak suasana hati Yunho yang sedang baik.

"hanya roti? Lalu suara gaduh apa yang kau timbulkan tadi Jung? Sangat berisik, seolah kau akan menghancurkan dapurku. Tapi ternyata hanya roti saja."

Jaejoong mengambil roti yang disodorkan Yunho, dan segera melahapnya.

"bukan masalah besar. Tadi sedikit memberantakan rak piring. Maaf. Tapi sudah kurapikan lagi, tenang saja."

"aku masih bisa melakukan segalanya seperti dulu. Jangan berlebihan Yunho, kau tidak perlu melayani segalanya untukku. Aku bukan gadis 20 tahun lagi yang masih belum tau bagaimana rasanya hamil seperti apa."

Yunho menelan rotinya sebelum menjawab, ia menatap Jaejoong dengan sangat serius, "justru karena kau bukan gadis 20 tahun lagi Jung Jaejoong."

Jaejoong menelan kunyahan rotinya yang terakhir dengan susah payah saat melihat ekspresi serius dari Yunho.

"kau sudah 36 tahun. Ini memang kehamilan keduamu, tapi kau sudah tidak muda lagi. Diumurmu yang sekarang, adalah umur rentan bagi seorang wanita hamil. Bila kelelahan sedikit, kau akan pendarahan. Kau mau menjadi seperti itu?"

Jaejoong menyesap susunya dan tidak menjawab perkataan Yunho. Kenapa ia baru memikirkan semua hal itu. Seorang wanita hamil di umur 36 tahun? Benar. Itu usia yang rentan.

"jadi jangan banyak protes, dan terima saja apa yang aku lakukan. Ini semua juga untuk kebaikan kita berdua."

Setelah Yunho melemparkan sebuah senyuman, barulah Jaejooong menghembuskan nafas lega dan merasa tenang. Ia sangat takut bila Yunho sudah berekspresi serius apalagi marah. Kalau bisa, ia sangat tidak mau melihat Yunho marah.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tengah. Ia sangat bosan. Tadinya ia ingin keluar untuk belanja keperluan rumah dan memasak seperti biasa. Tapi saat ia meminta izin apakah boleh keluar dan melaksanakan keinginannya itu, dengan tegas Yunho melarang.

Kalau sudah seperti itu, Jaejoong bisa apa lagi? Restu suami sangat penting bagi apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang istri.

Jadilah sekarang ia mati kebosanan di dalam apartemen yang sangat sepi. Suara televisi pun belum cukup untuk meramaikan suasana. Menjemput anak-anak dan bermain bersama mereka? Itu juga tidak mungkin. Yunho melarang Jaejoong keluar rumah untuk bulan-bulan awal kehamilan ini karena sangat rentan.

Apapun alasannya, dan sehati-hati apapun Jaejoong berjanji saat berada di luar sana, Yunho tetap tidak mengizinkan. Karena tidak ada yang tau, hal tidak terduga apa yang akan terjadi bila seseorang sudah di luar rumah. Begitulah pemikiran Yunho.

Sedangkan saat Jaejoong di dalam rumah pun, masih disuruh hati-hati oleh Yunho, terutama saat di kamar mandi. Untungnya tempat tinggal mereka tidak ada tangga. Jika Yunho sudah memerintahkan, Jaejoong hanya bisa menuruti. Pun semua itu juga demi kebaikan dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun sadar dengan tubuhnya yang sudah menua, seperti kata Yunho tadi pagi, yang bukan usia muda lagi untuk mengandung. Jadi ia juga harus menjaga kandungannya sebaik mungkin. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada bayinya yang ketiga ini, kemungkinan besar ia akan susah hamil lagi bukan? Karena Jaejoong memang sangat ingin mempunyai anak lagi bersama Yunho, disaat dirinya dan Yunho sudah resmi menjadi suami dan istri.

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang menopangkan dagunya sambil menatap layar televisi, yang menampilkan acara gossip tengah hari yang memang sudah biasa diputar untuk para ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang sedang beristirahat saat selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Tidak ada satupun berita yang menarik perhatian Jaejoong. Ia tidak tertarik dengan kehidupan pribadi para selebritis muda itu. Kehidupan pribadinya dengan Yunho dan anak-anaknya jauh lebih penting untung diurusi.

Namun salah satu iklan komersial yang muncul kali ini berhasil menarik perhatian Jaejoong. Iklan yang mempromosikan produk susu stroberi yang baru dikeluarkan oleh perusahaan ternama. Jaejoong sangat tertarik!

Bukan dengan susu stroberinya, tapi melihat itu ia malah jadi menginginkan jus stroberi. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak meminum jus stroberi. Ah, sekarang ia malah jadi sangat menginginkannya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Tidak ada stok stroberi di rumah dan Yunho melarangnya keluar rumah.

Jaejoong mendesah sebal dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia semakin bosan.

Tadinya Jaejoong ingin melupakan keinginan untuk minum jus stroberi, tapi saat hari semakin sore, keinginannya untuk meminum jus buah bewarna merah itu semakin menjadi. Apakah ini salah satu keinginan yang diminta oleh bayinya?

Jaejoong berusaha tenang, karena ia sudah mengirim Yunho pesan agar membeli stroberi dan bahan sarapan untuk besok pagi. Jadi ia hanya tinggal menunggu Yunho pulang bekerja saja.

Sudah jam lima sore. Sebentar lagi ayahmu pulang, sabarlah sebentar lagi nak~ bisik Jaejoong pelan sambil mengusap perutnya yang masih datar.

Ting tong!

Jaejoong buru-buru berdiri dari tempatnya dan bersiap menyambut Yunho pulang. Namun pemandangan yang dilihatnya begitu Yunho masuk adalah wajah datar dari sang suami.

"ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak suka. Ia merasa terganggu melihat Yunho yang seperti itu. Biasanya ia tidak begini, kenapa Jaejoong jadi semakin sensitif semenjak hamil.

"mana stroberi yang aku pesan?" tanya Jaejoong lagi saat Yunho hanya pulang membawa tas kerjanya, tanpa kantong yang lainnya.

"kau juga tidak membeli bahan makanan untuk sarapan besok. Maksudmu apa bertingkah seperti ini? Jawab aku. Setidaknya kalau kau merasa aku terlalu manja dan banyak minta dengan memesan buah stroberi, kau tetap harus membeli bahan sarapan Yunho. Aku tidak masalah jika tidak sarapan, tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

Jaejoong terus mengoceh sambil mengikuti kemana Yunho pergi. Ketika Yunho berjalan ke lemari dapur dan mengecek sesuatu, Jaejoong terus mengikutinya di belakang.

"maaf, tidak sempat." Ekspresi Yunho masih datar, dan ia pun menjawabnya dengan sangat singkat, tidak biasanya. Dan itu semakin membuat Jaejoong jengkel setengah mati.

"tidak sempat? Oke! Kau tidak sempat untuk membeli sarapanmu sendiri dan mari kita lupakan saja tentang dirimu. Lalu bagaimana dengan aku? Aku sangat menginginkan jus itu Yunho! Dan jangan mengira ini permintaan aku yang aneh, karena bawaan bayi memang seperti ini!"

Padahal Yunho tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi Jaejoong terus saja bicara. Yunho kembali lagi berjalan dan kali ini ia menuju kamar, ia sama sekali tidak menjawab dan memperdulikan semua perkataan Jaejoong. Yang diinginkannya saat ini hanyalah tidur. Sialan.

"Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong menjerit kesal saat melihat Yunho hanya mengabaikannya dan kini, lelaki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu malah menuju ranjang dan berbaring disana.

"kalau begitu, aku keluar sekarang membeli semuanya."

"jangan."

Jaejoong berbalik saat mendengar larangan Yunho. Pelan, jelas, tapi masih bisa ditangkap oleh pendengarannya. Yunho sudah bergelung nyaman dengan selimut tebal di atas ranjang sana, ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, tanpa mandi, bahkan tanpa mengganti pakaian dan cuci muka terlebih dulu.

"hanya supermarket di depan."

"jangan, kau tidak boleh keluar."

"lagipula aku hanya ingin membeli stroberi untukku, tidak membeli sarapan untukmu!"

Brak!

Jaejoong langsung berbalik dan menutup pintu kamar dengan keras. Sementara Yunho masih terus bergelung di sebalik selimut tanpa banyak bergerak.

"jangan pergi keluar Jaejoong."

Kepala Yunho jadi ikutan sakit luar biasa mendengar istrinya yang marah-marah. Ia bisa maklum bila emosi Jaejoong meledak-ledak seperti itu, tapi sungguh.. Bukan keinginannya untuk menjadi seperti ini.

Jaejoong sedang duduk di ruang tengah dan matanya sedang memandang layar televisi yang menyala. Hari sudah semakin gelap, sebentar lagi larut. Tapi Yunho belum juga keluar dari kamar dan tidur. Ya, tidur! Itulah yang membuat Jaejoong menekukkan wajahnya sedaritadi. Dirinya sudah menahan hasrat untuk minum jus stroberi sejak tadi siang, tapi ketika pulang kerja Yunho tidak membelikan apa yang diinginkannya dan malah tidur dengan nyaman di dalam sana!

Sementara dirinya sendiri juga dilarang untuk keluar rumah, jadi apa yang harus dilakukan?!

Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya yang sudah semakin panjang itu. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan emosinya.

Namun gagal.

Jaejoong berdiri lagi dari tempat duduknya, membiarkan televisi tetap menyala, dan berniat menghampiri Yunho di dalam kamar. Ia marah, sangat. Setidaknya Yunho harus membersihkan diri dulu sebelum tidur, apa yang kini sedang dilakukan suaminya itu? Tidak biasanya, dan itu membuat emosinya semakin tersulut.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar dengan keras, sekeras saat tadi ia menutupnya.

"Yunho, kau—"

"Arghh!"

Ucapan Jaejoong terpotong saat mendengar jeritan Yunho. Tiba-tiba jantung Jaejoong melompat dan perasaannya langsung tidak enak saat itu juga. Ia melihat Yunho yang berguling-guling kesana-sini di atas ranjang. Jaejoong langsung berlari menghampiri Yunho dan melihat keadannya. Ia cepat-cepat menyingkap selimut, di dalam sana tubuh Yunho sudah mandi keringat dan wajahnya sangat pucat.

"ada apa dengaanmu? Apakah.. Apakah Maag mu kambuh?"

Yunho berusaha mengangguk sambil tetap memejamkan matanya dengan rapat untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menghujam perutnya. Rasanya sangat luar biasa sekali, seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menyerang organ perutnya.

"obatmu? Kau tidak meminum obatmu?"

"tadi sudah kuperiksa, tapi habis."

"lalu bagaimana?!" barulah Jaejoong panik disaat Yunho menahan sakit setengah mati seperti ini, tapi obat, satu-satunya penghilang rasa sakit itu tidak ada.

"perlukah aku menelepon 119?"

"jangan, jangan merepotkan dirimu Jaejoong."

"aku sama sekali tidak kerepotan! Aku bisa hati-hati, sekarang ini kau yang sedang kesakitan Yunho!" Jaejoong menjerit dan meneteskan air mata saat Yunho berkata seperti itu. Tubunya bergetar hebat, tangannya mulai dingin dan ia sama sekali tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia merasa sangat bersalah, disaat daritadi dirinya menyalahkan Yunho, dan marah-marah tidak beralasan, saat sakit seperti inipun Yunho masih memikirkan keselamatan dirinya.

Air mata Jaejoong jatuh semakin deras saat melihat Yunho yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" Jaejoong terlihat frustasi dan terus menjerit karena panik.

Ting tong!

"siapa pula yang datang disaat-saat seperti ini?!"

Sebelum istrinya itu semakin mengomel tidak jelas lagi, Yunho memegang lengan Jaejoong dan memberitaunya, "Yoochun. Yoochun yang datang, aku tadi meneleponnya untuk membelikan obat dan semua yang kau pesan tadi. Pergilah ke depan."

.

.

.

Yunho sudah mulai tenang dan rasa sakitnya sudah mereda sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu begitu ia meminum obat. Penyakit maag Yunho masih standar, dan belum terlalu parah. Bila kambuh, sakitnya memang luar biasa, tapi akan langsung reda begitu minum obat. Penyakitnya belum sampai ke tahap yang sampai pingsan hingga harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

"kau tidak makan tadi siang?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengusap keringat yang memenuhi wajah Yunho menggunakan handuk kering.

"tidak."

"kenapa?"

"waktu makanku terpakai untuk buat laporan rapat tadi pagi. Padahal sore tadi aku sudah makan, tapi tetap saja sakit."

"tentu saja. Asam lambungmu sedang naik, tapi malah kau isi dengan makanan."

Selama tinggal dengan Yunho, Jaejoong ingat beberapa kali Yunho memang selalu kambuh. Setiap hari sudah diingatkan untuk tidak lupa makan, tapi pasti tetap akan kejadian juga seperti apa yang terjadi malam ini.

Yunho masih berbaring di atas ranjangnya, ia tengah berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang belum tertatur.

Jaejoong mengusap dahi Yunho kemudian menggenggam erat tangan sang suami, "maafkan aku." ucapnya dengan sangat tulus dan raut wajah menyesal. Ia menatap Yunho dalam-dalam, dan terlihat dari matanya betapa berharapnya ia agar Yunho mau memaafkan.

Namun Yunho malah tersenyum menanggapinya, "tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku mengerti."

"tapi aku sudah tidak ingin minum jus buah sialan itu Yunho." ia teringat, saat mengambil barang pesanan Yunho yang diantarkan oleh Yoochun, ada bungkusan buah stroberi juga di antaranya. Ternyata Yunho tetap memesankan benda itu karena sedaritadi ia merengek memintanya.

"aku sudah tidak selera lagi." ucap Jaejoong.

"maaf, karena aku terlambat membawakannya kau jadi tidak ingin menyantapnya lagi."

"tidak! Aku yang salah. Aku tidak tau kalau ternyata kau sedang sakit, tapi malah merengek tidak jelas dan menyusahkanmu. Maafkan sikap kekanakanku Yunho."

"tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti."

Rasanya Jaejoong ingin menangis meraung-raung saat ini. Merasa bersalah dan sangat konyol karena sudah marah-marah pada Yunho tanpa tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa Yunho sangat pengertian sekali? Ia jadi semakin mencintai suaminya itu.

.

.

.

**Masa kehamilan bulan ke lima: **

**Yunho~~ Ayo bercinta!**

Perut Jaejoong sudah besar dan semakin bulat. Celana-celana rampingnya sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi, apalagi rok pendek yang sering dipakainya bila berada di dalam rumah. Jadi pakaian-pakaian yang bisa dikenakannya sekarang adalah baju terusan ibu hamil yang tentunya tanpa celana.

Tapi berpenampilan seperti itu Jaejoong malah terlihat semakin cantik. Yunho saja mengatakan, ia semakin menyukai Jaejoong saat dia sedang hamil seperti sekarang. Walaupun penampilannya semakin aneh, semakin gendut, dan tidak beraturan.

Malam itu, seperti biasanya Yunho tidur terlebih dulu sebelum Jaejoong. Sudah seminggu terakhir ini Jaejoong mengajak Yunho bercinta, tapi Yunho menolak dengan alasan takut membahayakan calon bayi mereka, atau takut Jaejoong kelelahan seperti terakhir kali mereka melakukannya.

Benar. Terakhir kali mereka melakukannya memang sekitar lima bulan yang lalu, saat pertama kali mereka tau kalau Jaejoong hamil dan saat itu Jaejoong juga pingsan karena kelelahan. Yunho tidak mau hal itu terulang lagi.

Jaejoong mengusap perut besarnya sambil duduk di sandaran ranjang. Ia memandangi punggung Yunho yang tengah tidur membelakangi dirinya.

"ayolah Yunho~ kau tidak kasihan melihat aku menderita seperti ini?!"

Tapi Yunho tetap tidak bergerak dan mengabaikan rengekan Jaejoong.

Sementara Jaejoong mulai merasa panas karena lagi-lagi malam ini ia harus menahan hasrat bercintanya. Ia membuang nafas dengan keras dan menggulung rambut panjangnya ke atas, sambil berusaha menahan kekesalannya yang memuncak. Lagi-lagi Yunho menolak.

"apa gunanya aku punya suami kalau tidak bisa bercinta saat aku sedang ingin?!" Jaejoong mencari perkataan lain lagi sampai Yunho menjawab dan kalau bisa mau melakukannya. SEKARANG JUGA.

"kau sedang hamil Jaejoong. Bagaimana kalau membahayakan anak kita? Aku takut seperti kejadian terakhir kali."

"tidak akan Yunho, kalau kita melakukannya selembut mungkin dan tidak brutal seperti dulu! Lagipula, kau ingat bukan terakhir kita melakukannya lima bulan lalu! Sebagai pria dewasa yang matang kau tahan selama lima bulan ini menganggur?!"

Sebenarnya Yunho bukannya tidak ingin atau bahkan tahan menganggur seperti yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Malah ia sangat ingin! Bahkan mungkin melebihi Jaejoong sendiri. Ia bukannya tidak kesakitan disaat hasratnya datang tapi tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia berusaha menahannya demi keselamatan istrinya.

"Yunho, kita bisa melakukannya dengan pelan. Teman-temanku yang sesama ibu hamil juga tetap melakukan hubungan suami istri. Tapi tidak terjadi apapun pada mereka karena mereka melakukannya dengan benar dan tidak berlebihan."

Yunho membuka matanya. Benarkah? Pikirnya. Aku bisa melakukannya saat ini? kemudian Yunho kembali memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidur. Astaga. Ia hampir saja terpengaruh. Kalaupun mereka akan melakukannya, jangan malam ini. Ia belum siap dan belum belajar apa-apa saja hal yang boleh dilakukan dan tidak boleh dilakukan. Kejadian terakhir kali benar-benar semacam sudah menjadi trauma bagi Yunho.

"tidak, Jaejoong."

"kau menyebalkan! Kenapa harus aku yang meminta sampai seperti ini sementara kau selalu saja menolaknya!"

Akhirnya Jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan kasar dan ikut memejamkan mata, bersiap untuk melalui malam yang panjang ini, lagi-lagi dengan tidur saja. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Yunho, ia tidur membelakangi suami keras kepalanya itu.

"mulai besok aku tidak mau bicara denganmu sebelum kita bercinta!"

.

.

.

Ternyata benar perkataan Jaejoong kemarin malam tentang 'mulai besok aku tidak mau bicara denganmu sebelum kita bercinta'.

Sudah dua jam yang lalu Yunho pulang bekerja. Dan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mau menegurnya. Yang dilakukan wanita itu hanyalah tidur di kamar, dan bersembunyi di sebalik selimut.

Sama seperti tadi pagi, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mau menegur Yunho. Ia hanya membuat susu untuk dirinya sendiri, sementara ia mengabaikan apakah ada makanan untuk Yunho atau tidak. Dan setelahnya, ia hanya menyibukkan diri untuk menelepon anak-anak lebih lama dari biasanya.

Sebenarnya Yunho juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan, toh bagus Jaejoong tidak banyak melakukan kegiatan, ia juga bisa menyiapkan sarapan sendiri.

Tapi, sangat tidak nyaman saat Jaejoong mengabaikannya dan tidak mau bicara apapun. Selama ini, bila tidak bercinta, masih ada kecupan ringan dan berat yang selalu mereka lakukan dipagi hari sebelum Yunho berangkat bekerja, atau dimalam hari sebelum keduanya tidur. Dan ketika semua itu dihentikan, bagaimana mungkin Yunho tidak menggila?

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Yunho berusaha memanggil istrinya dan melihat apakah ada respon darinya atau tidak.

"Jaejoong?"

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Ia pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"baiklah. Ayo kita lakukan malam ini! kau puas?!"

Yunho hampir terjengkang ke balakang saat Jaejoong langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyibak selimut. Ia tengah memandangi wajah Yunho yang berdiri di depannya dengan menggebu-gebu.

"benarkah? Ayo!"

Jaejoong langsung berdiri di atas ranjang dan meraih Yunho yang masih berdiri di lantai, tandanya kini posisi Jaejoong lebih tinggi daripada Yunho. Awalnya ia berniat ingin segera melahap bibir Yunho namun,

"ya tuhan Jaejoong. Tenanglah, jangan terlalu bersemangat. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja kalau kita bisa melakukannya selembut mungkin!"

.

.

.

**Masa kehamilan bulan ke sembilan:**

**Nama anak ketiga kita, Jung Ilhoon^^**

Kondisi perut Jaejoong sudah semakin membesar dari sebelumnya. Besar perutnya sudah pada ukuran maksimal. Bahkan untuk berjalan saja Jaejoong semakin kesulitan, dan kakinya terasa sakit saat berdiri terlalu lama atau berjalan terlalu jauh. Usia 36 tahun memang benar-benar sudah tergolong tua, karena saat dirinya hamil Joon dan Hanna yang dua orang sekaligus saja rasanya tidak semelelahkan ini.

Yunho sudah berangkat bekerja beberapa jam yang lalu. Jaejoong hanya bisa duduk di sofa ruang tengah tanpa melakukan apapun. Bila dulu ia selalu protes saat Yunho melarangnya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, saat ini ia baru merasakan, hanya untuk berdiri dan berjalan saja sudah sangat menguras habis tenaganya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara bel berbunyi. Jaejoong segera berdiri dari duduknya dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"Yoochun?" ucapnya begitu melihat siapa yang bertamu. "ada apa?"

"aku kemari diutus oleh Yunho." jawab Yoochun sambil melangkah masuk tanpa dipersilahkan terlebih dulu oleh Jaejoong.

"dia menyuruhmu? Untuk apa?" sejak menikah, baik Yoochun maupun Changmin memang sering mendatangi mereka, jadi Jaejoong pun sudah biasa dengan kehadiran Yoochun.

"aku disuruh untuk mengambil berkas pekerjaannya yang ketinggalan. Dimana benda itu mungkin berada?"

"oh, di kamar. Di meja kerjanya."

Jaejoong berjalan mendahului Yoochun, dan mengajak teman suaminya itu untuk mengikutinya. Ia berjalan dengan sangat pelan sambil mengusap perut buncitnya dan memegangi pinggang belakangnya, khas ibu-ibu yang sedang hamil tua.

"bagaimana kandunganmu? Kapan kata dokter akan melahirkan?"

"Mm, sekitar dua atau tiga hari ini."

"wow, berarti sebentar lagi. Ah, harusnya Yunho tidak bekerja disaat-saat seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau kau mendadak melahirkan?"

"tidak apa-apa, aku bisa meneleponnya dan ia akan langsung pulang."

"tapi tetap saja bahaya Jaejoong."

Jaejoong hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum, "ngomong-ngomong, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menjadi pesuruh suamiku?"

"astaga. Ternyata kau juga menyadarinya. Aku sendiri pun juga berpikir, kenapa aku mau saja ketika diperintahkan ini itu oleh Yunho. Setelahnya aku kembali merenung, mungkin karena aku punya waktu luang makanya aku mau melakukannya. Yah, daripada tidak ada kerjaan bukan? Café ku sedang sedikit pelanggan."

Mereka berdua pun tertawa, Jaejoong terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Yoochun.

Baru saja mereka sampai di kamar, dan Yoochun tengah mencari-cari map biru yang tadi dikatakan Yunho, Jaejoong memegangi perutnya dan terduduk di ranjang.

"Ya tuhan, ada apa dengan perutku."

Yoochun langsung menoleh dan menghampiri Jaejoong, "kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa perutmu?"

"Akh." Jaejoong berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya dan mencengkram tangan Yoochun yang memegangi lengannya, "rasanya sakit sekali Yoochun. Seperti ada dorongan kuat dari dalam sana! Ah!"

Yoochun semakin panik saat Jaejoong melampiaskan rasa sakitnya dengan mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat. Sekarang, Jaejoong sudah berpegangan pada pundaknya dan berusaha agar tetap duduk dengan benar.

"bagaimana ini? Aku harus menelepon Yunho."

"lalu kau menunggu dia tiba disini baru kalian mengantarkanku ke rumah sakit?!" bentak Jaejoong pada Yoochun membuat lelaki itu tersentak kaget sampai menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai.

"lalu bagaimana lagi?!" Yoochun terlihat frustasi dan kebingungan dengan keadaan seperti sekarang. Ini kali pertamanya ia menghadapi orang yang akan melahirkan, sendirian pula. "atau kita menelepon 119 saja?"

"sama saja!"

"jadi kau mau bagaimana lagi Jaejoong! Kau ingin aku yang membantumu melahirkan disini?! Yang ada anakmu tidak akan jadi lahir ke dunia!"

"kau saja yang antarkan aku ke rumah sakit sekarang juga bodoh!"

Oh oh, barulah Yoochun paham. Awalnya ia bingung bagaimana caranya memapah Jaejoong, sedangkan wanita itu saja sudah tidak kuat berdiri dan hanya bisa menumpukan seluruh badannya di ranjang.

"kau bisa berdiri?"

Namun Jaejoong tidak menjawab dan hanya menjerit kesakitan sambil menarik-narik sprei tempat tidur.

Yoochun tau akhirnya akan seperti apa.

Ia harus menggendong Jaejoong untuk keluar dari sini. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk memanggil bantuan dari siapapun. Intinya itu yang berusaha Jaejoong ucapkan sedaritadi. Istri temannya ini tidak sanggup bila disuruh menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Yoochun pun mulai menyelipkan satu tangannya di bawah lutut Jaejoong, dan tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh bagian atasnya. Ia menghitung dalam hati, dan mulai menggendong Jaejoong.

Ya tuhan berat sekali.

Tapi Yoochun tetap menggendong tanpa protes. Walaupun ia sedikit meringis saat tubuh Jaejoong sudah berhasil diangkatnya, sangat berat, dan ia hampir saja melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuh Jaejoong saking tidak kuatnya.

'Yunho maafkan aku. Ini darurat, aku bukannya bermaksud sengaja menyentuh istrimu'

Yoochun pun semakin mengeratkan pegangannya agar pegangannya tidak terlepas.

"kau beruntung aku sedang ada disini, bayangkan bila tidak ada aku."

"diamlah! Perutku rasanya sakit sekali dan seperti akan meledak!" Jaejoong menggerak-gerakkan kakinya membuat Yoochun semakin kesulitan berjalan. Sudahlah berat badannya berlebih, ditambah beban yang ada di perutnya, tetapi wanita ini malah bergerak-gerak gelisah dan tidak mau diam. Yoochun mengumpat dalam hati.

Oh Tuhan..

.

.

.

"bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Dimana dia?"

Yunho yang baru datang langsung menyerbu Yoochun yang sedang duduk di ruang tunggu depan ruangan persalinan.

"astaga. Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Yunho saat melihat wajah Yoochun yang tidak bertenaga, berkeringat, kelelahan, seolah dialah yang sedang melahirkan. Mata lelaki itu sayu, titik-titik keringat timbul di dahinya yang lebar dan wajahnya juga memucat.

Yunho ternganga, dan benar-benar berpikir kalau Yoochun telah menggantikan posisi Jaejoong untuk melahirkan.

"aku kelelahan Yunho, karena menggendong istrimu dari apartemen mu ke tempat parkir, lalu dari parkiran rumah sakit ke UGD, karena.."

Yoochun terengah-engah dan menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia terlihat kelelahan seolah penjelasan singkatnya pada Yunho barusan menguras habis sisa-sisa tenaga yang masih dimilikinya. Setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya, ia kembali menatap Yunho berniat untuk melanjutkan, namun tidak jadi karena sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"suami Nyonya Jaejoong?"

"saya disini." Perhatian Yunho langsung teralihkan begitu saja dan ia menghampiri perawat wanita itu.

"silahkan masuk tuan, anda bisa masuk melihat istri anda. Bayi kalian sudah lahir dengan selamat. Nyonya Jaejoong melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang sehat."

Yunho langsung mengikuti perawat itu masuk tanpa memperdulikan Yoochun lagi, orang yang sebenarnya sudah sangat berjasa atas proses melahirkan Jaejoong kali ini.

.

.

.

Ketika Yunho memasuki ruang persalinan tempat dimana Jaejoong baru saja melahirkan anak ketiga mereka, ia melihat sang istri masih terbaring di ranjang dengan kondisi yang sangat lemah pasca melahirkan.

Jaejoong tengah menggendong anaknya yang terbungkus kain bewarna biru muda. Yunho berjalan mendekat kearah keduanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Jaejoong yang menyadari kehadiran Yunho langsung tersenyum cerah.

Yunho menyentuhkan jarinya dengan sangat lembut ke pipi gembul anaknya. Ia tertawa tanpa suara saat sang anak menggeliat kecil merespon sentuhan Yunho. kepalanya menyundul ke arah dada Jaejoong dan bergerak-gerak seperti meminta sesuatu.

"dia ingin menyusu?" tanya Yunho pada istrinya.

"benar."

Pandangan Yunho tak lepas dari wajah anak lelakinya yang baru lahir. Senyuman terus terukir di wajah Yunho. Rupa anaknya sangat tampan, persis seperti dirinya. Pipi anaknya juga gembul, menambah kesan menggemaskan untuk ukuran seorang bayi.

Perasaan Yunho sangat meledak-ledak kali ini, ia senang sekali. Jaejoong melahirkan seorang anak lagi untuknya. Tidak pernah ia merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Tidak pernah.

Jaejoong sudah mengeluarkan sebelah payudaranya untuk memberikan air susu pada sang buah hati. Dengan sigap mulutnya yang kecil itu langsung melahap puting susu ibunya. Jaejoong merasa puas saat anaknya langsung merespon dengan cepat.

Pandangan Jaejoong teralih pada Yunho dan bertanya, "siapa nama anak kita? Aku ingin kali ini kau yang memberi nama anak kita yang sangat tampan ini"

Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang, "Jung Ilhoon. Nama anak ketiga kita Jung Ilhoon."

.

.

.

**TBC**

Maaf bila chapter 16 ini terkesan buru-buru, kecepatan atau masih kurang greget seperti chapter 15 kemarin, makanya sengaja aku split jadi A dan B biar ada jeda pembacaannya X'D

Semoga masih tetap menghibur.

Terimakasih semuanya yang masih mau menunggu cerita yang tidak seberapa ini.

Chapter ini cukup panjang, semoga cukup untuk permohonan maafku karena sebulan lebih baru update x')

Sampai jumpa chapter depan, chapter terakhir^^


End file.
